Normal
by Taylor5795
Summary: Ron is tired of being nobody, so this year he was going to do something. I suck at summeries so lease just read, hopefully i'll get over my writer's block with this so please review telling me if you like it of hate it. So thanks rating to be safe Taylor


Normal

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the magnificent J.K Rowling, this is a short oneshot I did to help recover from my current state of writer's block. I'll try to have the next chapter of Start Over posted by tomorrow sorry. Please enjoy! P.S. I couldn't figure out Krum's accent so please try to imagine it.

Ron Weasley was never anything special, he was just your average, everyday, 4th year Hogwarts student. He didn't stand out for any special achievements. He left that up to his 2 best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He was the one child in his family that didn't stand out. His little sister, Ginny, was the only girl, his older twin brothers, Fred and George, were then pranksters and trouble makers in the family, his next older brother, Percy, was the smartest, his other older brother, Charlie, was the brave one who went off to work with dragons, and his oldest brother, Bill, was well, the oldest. He was just the one stuck in the middle who didn't get paid any mind. Ron made a vow to himself that this year would be different, but so far it wasn't, for him anyway.

Harry was now in the Triwizard Tournament. That made him blend in even more with the surroundings. Hermione who had been his best friend for 4 years, the one he told all of his feelings to, and the girl he fancied, the only one who really paid any attention to him at all now had a boyfriend. She was dating Viktor Krum, international Quidditch star, who was incredibly famous and 3 years older. He didn't stand a chance against this guy. Not only was Viktor 3 years older, Ron blew any chance he had with Hermione due to the fact he yelled at her the other day and accused her as only hanging out with him as charity work. She had been understanding and tried to explain why she was so busy, but what did Ron do? He made a total git out of himself, by telling her to never talk to him again. It was safe to say that Ron Weasley was alone in the world. That was the only thing that scared Ron, being alone with nobody to care, nobody to talk to, nobody who cared if he was alive or not, nobody to acknowledge his existence.

The next day when Ron woke up, he felt different. Today was the day of the first task, which for some reason he knew had to do with dragons. As he slowly moved down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room, he thought whether or not Hermione would forgive him if he apologized. At the same time he stepped out into the warm atmosphere of the Common Room, Hermione stepped out of a corner where she was talking to Fred and George. She seemed to be walking slower than usual, and slightly limping. Ron was pondering whether or not he should as her if she was okay. As he followed her out of the portrait hole, he saw her walk into an empty classroom. "Hermione?" Ron asked as he walked into the classroom. "GO away" Hermione snapped form where she was sitting in the right corner. "Are you okay?" Ron asked as he took a step closer, he noticed that Hermione was crying. "Yes, I'm fine now go AWAY!" Hermione hollered. "Not until you tell me what's wrong" Ron said as he kneeled down beside her. "I can't you won't get it" Hermione whispered. "Yes I will, Hermione I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong" Ron said as he started patting her hair. "Ron, I'm so sorry" Hermione sobbed into his chest. Ron was a little surprised by this action but he recovered quickly. "Hermione you don't have to be sorry just tell me what's wrong" Ron said in a soothing voice as he rubbed small circles on her back. "Ron, please tell me you won't do anything, I mean you have to promise me" Hermione said as she looked at him with pleading eyes. "I promise 'Mione now tell me why you were limping and why you're crying" Ron said as he got a serious face. "Ron he, Viktor… He, h-he h-h-hi-t m-m-e" Hermione sobbed putting her head back against Ron's chest praying that he wouldn't act rash. "He did what?" Ron asked his face flashing red with anger. "Ron please don't…" Hermione pleaded as Ron jumped to his feet.

"Hermione that prat thinks he can hurt you?!" Ron yelled. Hermione jumped up and put her hand on Ron's back as he hit the wall. "Ron please don't do anything!" Hermione pleaded as Ron put his fist through the wall. "What do you want me to do Hermione?" Ron asked as he turned to face her. "I don't want to think about anything, he won't do it again!" Hermione said as the tears flooded back to her eyes. "How bad did he hurt you?" Ron asked with his jaw clenched. "Not that bad…" Hermione was cut off as Ron melted the concealment charms. Hermione had a cut lip, a black eye and bruises leading down her neck into her shirt. "Did he try to…? Rape you?" Ron asked his eyes full of pain. "I got away in time, but…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence only nodded. "Are you okay?" Ron asked again. "Yeah, I will be, but can you just stay with me?" Hermione asked not meeting his eyes. "Of course" Ron asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Does anyone else know?" Ron asked as they left the classroom. "Fred and George do" Hermione said as she looked at Ron with a look in her eyes that showed how she felt about him. "Okay, why?" Ron asked confused. "They found me, after in the hall" Hermione said as she smiled. "Do you want anybody else to know?" Ron asked as they walked up the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait. "I don't know, I mean it would be easier to keep him away from me but I guess it would be alright with just you three" Hermione said as she looked into Ron's eyes unsurely. "I promise one of us will be with you at all times" Ron said with a serious look on his face. "Alright then, we should talk to Fred and George to make sure they're okay with that" Hermione said as they walked into the Common Room. "Make sure we're okay with what?" The twins asked in unison. "Well, "Mione decided that she doesn't want people to know just yet, so…" Ron was cut off by Hermione. "I was just wondering if you guys would help make sure that that Bloody Git doesn't come near me again" Hermione said with a new defiance in her voice. "Of course 'Mione you know that we'd do anything for you" Fred said as he and George hugger her. "Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged them back. "Well we should get down to breakfast" Hermione said as she walked towards the door. Ron, George and Fred all looked after with a certain admiration, respect in love that only brothers or lovers could hold. "We don't have all day!" Hermione said as she looked back at them in mock impatience. "Sorry we're coming" the three boys said in unison.

When they reached the breakfast table Hermione realized her mistake, she forgot to cover the bruises back up. "Ron" Hermione whispered desperately. "What?" He looked to her with fear in his eyes. "I didn't put the concealment charm back on" Hermione said as she ducked into his shoulder, but it was too late people were staring at her expecting answers. Ron shot a helpless look to Fred and George. They both nodded. "What's your problem?!" Fred said as he shoved George back winking slyly so that only George could see. "Nothing you right foul prat!" George exclaimed shoving Fred. The plan worked as people redirected their attention to the twins and away from Hermione. As Ron and Hermione walked out of the dining hall, a pair of glaring eyes followed.

When Ron and Hermione finally got out of the crowd around Fred and George there were more bruises on Hermione. "What happened to you now?" Ron asked joking. "Well I just don't know" Hermione said as she reapplied the charm to hide the wounds. "Did we do good or what?" Fred and George asked as they ran to join Ron and Hermione in an abandoned corridor. "Thank you" Hermione sighed with a loving look. They just smiled back but soon the smiles disappeared.

"Well I can honestly say I'm surprised" Viktor said as he walked up behind them. "What" Hermione asked with fear in her eyes as she stepped back into Ron. "I mean the Weasley's were a perfectly good pure blood family then they had to go help a Mudblood whore like you!" Viktor spat out viciously. "Shut your mouth!" Ron hollered as he stepped in front of Hermione. "Viktor had already placed a silencing ward around them. Hermione was shaking violently as Ron stepped closer to Krum. "It'll be okay 'Mione" George said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Now whore I thinks it's time I finished what I started" Krum said as he punched Ron in the jaw. "I think it's time you left her the hell alone!" Fred said as he walked up to Krum and punched him in the nose hearing it crack. George pulled Hermione back further as he squeezed her shoulder as he left to go help Fred. Viktor waved his wand once and both of the twins went flying into the back wall.

"Viktor stop this!" Hermione screamed trying to sound brave as she looked at Ron, Fred and George. "Viktor ignored her and walked straight up to her and slapped her across the face hard enough to leave a handprint. As Hermione went stumbling back into the wall Viktor took another step closer. When he was so close that their chests were touching, his grabbed her shoulders and smashed her back against the wall. "You don't have to do this" Hermione pleaded as he ripped her collar open. Hermione shoved him back as hard as she could. He only stepped back once. "What are you gonna do it about it you filthy Mudblood?" Viktor asked in a malicious tone. Hermione bravely took a step forward and slapped Viktor across the face with all her strength, and while he was distracted he kicked him in the crotch. As he fell to his knees Hermione took off running towards the dining hall. She only had a few more steps to o and she would tell everybody what happened when Viktor popped up behind her and threw her the rest of the way. When Hermione was on the ground Viktor instantly jumped on her. Apparently he didn't realize where they were because Hermione screamed as loud as she could for help.

Suddenly Ron burst through the door sporting a cut lip and bloody nose, "Get off her you worthless filth!" Ron screamed as he tackled Krum to the ground with a new found strength. He only got in a few good punches before Hermione regained her balance and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Ron, he done" Hermione spat at Krum as she pulled Ron to his feet. Ron blushed as he saw how open her shirt was. "Here" he said as he handed her his cloak. "Why thank you" Hermione said as she took hold of his hand. "Hermione what happened?" someone shouted as they crowded around her. Ron stepped back into the people. "Viktor is a terrible excuse for a human, that's what happened!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked towards Ron grabbed his hand and walked out of the Great Hall.

About a month later Hermione was holding Ron's hand as they sat on the common room couch waiting for Fred and George to come so they could all go to Hogsmeade. Ron was left to his thoughts as Hermione went to go help Neville with a charms assignment. At the beginning of the year Ron was a nobody. He didn't stand out in any special way. Now, now he did. He and Harry got along better since Ron helped Harry with the first task, and his older twin brothers treated him with (some) respect. But to Ron all of that couldn't have meant less, no the only thing that made Ron truly happy was what happened between him and Hermione. They started out the year a little rocky, but now they couldn't be closer. Ron finally got up the nerve to ask Hermione out and she said yes. When Ron boarded the train in 7 months, he would know that he wasn't a nobody anymore, he was Hermione Granger's hero.


End file.
